


A Rainy Rescue

by chibimono



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-22
Updated: 2007-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been raining heavily for well over an hour, and the redhead had forgotten his umbrella at home. He had also forgot to charge his cellphone, as well, so he was unable to call for his mother to come rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Rescue

The rain poured as Davide slumped on the bench at a covered bus stop. It had been raining heavily for well over an hour, and the redhead had forgotten his umbrella at home. He had also forgot to charge his cellphone, as well, so he was unable to call for his mother to come rescue him.

He groaned as another crack of thunder sounded overhead and people hurried on around him, not even noticing him. Pushing his hands as deep as he could into the pockets of his jeans to keep them warm against the chill air of spring, Davide let his head fall back against the thick plastic of the shelter with a loud _thunk_. He contemplated taking nap, hoping that no one would bother him, when voice of a savior met his ears.

"As fussy as you can be about your hair, I'm surprised you forgot your umbrella," chuckled Bane. He held the umbrella out with one hand, for Davide to join him underneath, as he held the leashes of his two dogs. They yipped excitedly at the sight of Davide, but Bane tugged to rein them back. "No, no, you're wet. He doesn't want to smell like wet dog."

Davide eagerly joined the older boy under the umbrella, so happy to be saved from boredom. "What are you doing walking them in the rain, Bane-san?" he asked as they began to head down the street.

"Something to do. Besides, they need a bath, anyway," Bane shrugged.

"So you give them a spring shower?" Davide chuckled.

Bane elbowed Davide with the arm holding the umbrella. "You want to stay dry or not?"

"I promise I'll be good," Davide smiled.

They crossed the street and continued on a block before either of them spoke again.

"So, why didn't you call me? Or your mom? Just how long were you sitting there?" Bane asked as he tugged at the leash of one dog that was trying to step off the curb and into the road.

"My phone went dead as I was trying to call Mom," Davide said. "I've been there since practice let out-"

"That's been over an hour!"

"I know-"

"You didn't think to borrow someone else's phone? Like Kentarou's?"

"He'd already left."

"Oji would have let you use the phone in the teachers' office."

"Yeah, but I would've had to go back to school in the rain by then."

"Davide, it's not like you to be this unprepared."

"Yeah, but I don't have you around to take care of me, Bane-san," Davide pouted at his senpai.

Bane flushed at that, but he tried to hid it by averting his attention to his dogs, who were pulling at the leashes to follow a stray cat. "Hey, hey, hey! Slow down, now. Leave that cat alone."

"Here, I'll take the umbrella so you can use both hands," Davide offered. There hands brushed then, and they both nearly dropped their covering against the rain.

"Thanks," Bane said as he got a handle on both the dogs.

"You're hand was cold," Davide said softly, making sure he had the umbrella over both of them. "Just how long have you been outside?"

Bane was quiet as they crossed the street, before sighing heavily. "About an hour. I tried calling you about the time when practice let out... Your phone when straight to voice mail... So, I came looking for you."

"Eh?" Davide looked surprised.

"You always keep your phone charged and you usually answer when I call, so..." Bane cleared his throat.

"You got worried," Davide smiled.

"See? Where would you be if I wasn't around to take care of you?" Bane demanded, though it was more in humor than in reprimand.

"Stuck at that bus stop," Davide grinned sheepishly.

"The things I do for you," Bane shook his head and smiled. "I don't do these things for Saeki or Kentarou, you know."

"I know," whispered Davide. He leaned in and, under the cover of the umbrella, kissed Bane's rosy cheek. "Thank you, Bane-san."

The dogs began barking and yipping and Bane was almost a bit too flustered to settle them down.


End file.
